


一个青春期主唱的颅内忏悔

by D819



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D819/pseuds/D819
Summary: 如题所示，青春期小男生的发情独白罢辽。
Relationships: Eamon/Conor Lawlor





	一个青春期主唱的颅内忏悔

**Author's Note:**

> 完工于2020-8-19，初发布于Lofter。向被我cue到的所有无辜摇滚明星致歉！

糟糕，糟糕，糟糕，完蛋了，柯纳在心里暗叫不妙，他好像喜欢上，不对，是意识到自己喜欢上，他最好的朋友了。

等等，他一直以为自己不喜欢男的，不是那种喜欢。确实，他疯狂迷恋着罗伯特史密斯、大卫鲍伊、布莱恩梅、西蒙邦¹（他老是喜欢上主唱或吉他手,或者是主唱和吉他手,他以为这是人之常情），满墙都是他们的海报，他甚至会在晚上睡不着的时候拿出枕头下他们的剪报贴在脸上，但这对一个喜欢摇滚乐的十五岁青少年来讲很正常吧？至于一次两次不小心把他们当性幻想对象，应该也是疯狂粉丝的常态？柯纳在心里着急地为自己辩解。

但在看音乐电视时呢？天啦别想下去了，柯纳捂脸，想阻止自己的大脑进行回忆，为什么他以前都没注意到自己那么诡异？西蒙邦在台上做出夸张的顶胯动作时，柯纳没注意到自己会在沙发上不自觉地扭动；罗伯特在接受采访时抬眼舔唇时，柯纳没注意到自己嘴唇发干脸上发烧；尤其是布莱恩梅，柯纳没注意到自己盯着他那双修长漂亮的手时是多么目不转睛，以至于摄像机把镜头转向他最喜欢的弗莱迪时他竟有些失望²。好吧，或许他确实喜欢男性，柯纳在心里小小地做了个撇嘴摊手的动作。

哦，对了，布莱恩梅，那个皇后乐队的吉他手，他有一把自制的红色吉他，就像埃蒙的那把一样。在排练或者录demo的时候，他会和埃蒙持续地四目相对（这好像已经成为了他们之间的一种比赛：谁先移开目光谁就怂），因为柯纳忘歌词跟马龙白兰度忘台词的程度有一拼，需要埃蒙用口型提示他歌词，那个时候——可能是因为房间太热吧——埃蒙的耳尖就会和他的吉他一样红，柯纳觉得那把吉他很衬他，还有一点柯纳不想承认，但他觉得埃蒙那样很可爱，很性感（没救了，柯纳想）。

埃蒙的手也很性感，柯纳总是忍不住在排练时偷瞟那双白皙的、女孩似的双手。柯纳一直觉得埃蒙的手应该去弹键盘，也对，键盘是八十年代音乐的灵魂³，吉他反而不是，但那双手弹吉他也不错，布莱恩梅那双手也拿来弹了吉他。柯纳有次做了一个梦，他已经记不清楚梦的具体内容，总之一个青少年直男做这种梦恐怕比《发条橙》的剧情还要怪诞，因为他记得自己说了这样一句梦话：“埃蒙，别弹吉他了，弹我吧！”他被自己吓醒了，身体烫得出奇，黑暗里他恍惚间仿佛看到埃蒙像小兔一样睁大的灰色圆眼，随即感到从下体传来的一阵颤栗。埃蒙的锁骨和肩膀很漂亮，当他穿着他爸爸留下来的过大的演出服时，柯纳能够通过他的领口看到，柯纳见过一张布莱恩梅裸上半身的写真，他想象中埃蒙的不穿上衣的身体也是那样，skinny，但精致脆弱。

好吧，或许学校里那群傻逼管他俩叫基佬也不是完全没有道理，但或许只有他自己是，柯纳想，又或许他自己也不是，他只是对埃蒙会这样（没有注意到自己对摇滚明星的那种想法也很基），又或许他不仅是个基佬，还是个变态，不然他为什么老是想给埃蒙的手腕和手臂缠上灰蓝条纹领带⁴，埃蒙老是喜欢把袖子挽到手肘上（是房间太热的缘故，柯纳再次想），裸露出白皙的手腕和小臂，他们俩相对写歌时，柯纳总是情不自禁地看向那里，而埃蒙总是那么严肃，皱着眉像个教乐理的音乐老师，没有用，这只能让柯纳脑袋里的下流想法越来越不受控制。

虽然柯纳自诩为“未来派”，但自从埃蒙告诉他约翰保罗的故事细节后⁵，他就老是回想起1957年约翰和保罗的第一次见面，他们当时多大？一个刚满15、一个17，他和埃蒙也差不多。当时的约翰记不住歌词，保罗弹得一手好吉他⁶，他和埃蒙也是。约翰和保罗经由两者的一个共同朋友介绍认识，保罗秀了一波自己的水平之后就进了约翰的乐队，他和埃蒙也是。约翰是独生子，父亲是个丧偶式育儿的渣男，保罗有sibling，他和埃蒙也是。约翰和保罗给他们创作的每首歌署名为列侬和麦卡特尼，他们面对面写歌时宛若一人，他和埃蒙也是。保罗为了约翰吃斯图尔特的醋，柯纳红着脸想：有没有一点点可能埃蒙也在为他吃着拉菲娜的醋呢？

或许在有的情况下柯纳是保罗，埃蒙是约翰，而有的情况下柯纳更像约翰，埃蒙更像保罗，但不管怎样，约翰和保罗在一起就像薄荷冰淇淋和巧克力在一起一般甜蜜⁷，佛手柑和大吉岭在一起一般自然，柯纳和埃蒙也是这样，至少柯纳觉得是这样。上面这么多条论证他们俩和那对摇滚巨星有遥远的相似性的句子，所有前半句都是埃蒙告诉他的，所有后半句都是柯纳听后在心里默默补上的。

“未来派”会喜欢披头士吗？“未来派”会相信灵魂伴侣双子星的这样的cliche吗？柯纳不知道其他“未来派”会不会觉得他老土，他不在乎其他“未来派”怎么看，他只在乎埃蒙这个“未来派”的想法。想到这里柯纳只觉得自己沦陷得彻彻底底，啊，teenager，乖乖缴械投降束手就擒吧。他明天上学就要告诉埃蒙自己的想法，顺便问问他喜不喜欢“回声兔人”⁸这个新外号，毕竟自己已有个外号叫“柯斯莫”，两个人都有酷炫外号，这样更登对。

喜欢上自己最好的同性朋友，这没什么糟糕的，柯纳告诉自己，喜欢上埃蒙，也没什么好忏悔的。毕竟他那么好，和爱、悸动、青春期本身一样好。

**Author's Note:**

> ¹杜兰杜兰主唱，当时还算是个大帅哥  
> ²其实我也不知道mtv会不会播这些orz…（被打  
> ³我乱说的别打我（再次被打  
> ⁴他们学校的校服领带  
> ⁵是的作为一个未来派柯纳之前很少了解这些（对于他，一个80年代的普通青少年来说）二十年前的爸爸辈乐队…就算是披头士这么出名的乐队。还记得电影里面哥哥对他爸提到披头士的嘲讽吗？  
> ⁶我知道保罗后来在乐队里弹的是贝斯，但是当时他确实吉他弹得很好哈哈哈，之后才转的行。  
> ⁷这句话不是我说的，如果我没记错…这是诺有缸形容约翰保罗时说的话…  
> ⁸毕竟Eamon真的很兔系（梗来自80s著名后朋乐队echo&the bunnymen，译名回声兔人


End file.
